mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn's 2
Landing Burn landed and when a crowd of angry citizens spoke out against the Republic's lack of competence to protect some planets and about joining the CIS caught his attention and offered them soothing energies with the force which did not calm them too much (seen in Episode 3 Novelization, Shaak Ti tried to calm Anakin this way). Search for Dink-aan Burn touched many objects for days until he received a vision and found the path of Dink-ann and took it. Burn found a team of militia aiming at him with Missile launchers intended for anti-vehicle action. Burn deflected the first two missiles with his Lightsaber (seen by Malgus in SWTOR Hope trailer) and then force pushed back the other into the enemies, killing the remaining (seen in the Force Unleashed two by Starkiller).Burn deactivated his lightsaber and walked over the bridge and sensed Dink-ann. Burn ran past several guards and clenched his fists and raised them, using the force to send them flying away (seen in the EU comic happening to Shadow Guards of the Emperor). Burn entered Dink-ann's meditation room. Dink-ann opened his eyes and tried to shoot force lightning at Burn. Burn got behind a wall and dodged the lightning. Burn then came out and Dink-ann made his seat shrink into the ground with a button on it. Dink-ann activated his lightsaber and Burn started to run in circles around Dink-ann expecting deadly sight. Dink-ann started destroying objects with Deadly Sight and Burn made him almost get tired and use up all his force energy saved up from meditation. Dink-ann ceased and tried to mind shard Burn who raised mental barriers with force resistance, now standing in front of Dink-ann. Dink-ann force pushed Burn back and force sped away. Burn sensed Dink-ann and located him. Dink-ann force pushed Burn again and force sped away. When Burn tracked him trice more, Dink-ann was too winded to use Force Speed. Burn kicked Dink-ann in the stomach and told him You relied too much on stupid kriffing eye thing you Confederate dog. to which Dink-ann tried to offer Burn a bribe Take my lightsaber, take my Sith spell book I found and become more powerful than your dreams- JUST LET ME ALONE. Burn knew better than to do so, and feared complete immersion in the Dark Side. Burn struggled to not slash the enemy to end what he themed a pathetic evil life. A citizen came in with a blaster and blasted the wounded Dink-ann several times in the back and killed them. Burn had been followed by a group of curious anti-CIS citizens. Burn felt relieved somebody had did it and started to leave when the sole surviving ARC approached the group of citizens and aimed at them with a rotary cannon and said I was trying to take him in, you dirt. and Burn said Those people are citizens of the Republic- why don't you take your aim off them, before I take your head off you. You insolent science project grown in some laboratory. The independent thinking ARC opened fire and Burn deflected, swinging his lightsaber similar to a V in front of his stomach and chest (seen in Battlefront 2 when trying to use that small weapon against a Jedi in the temple as a clone), causing multiple shots to be returned to the ARC and kill them. Burn deactivated his lightsaber and ushered the Civilians to safety. Burn returned to his ship and took off, realizing how hard the struggle to spare the enemy was and then thought it would be a long road trying to become more like a Jedi should be. Burn however still held the idea some enemies were sickos worthy of death and that the Council could not always think realistically and understand the horrors of war- only some members had his true respect as soldier-like people. End Next Duel on Stygeon Prime Space Station.